This application relates generally to a manual adjustment assembly for adjusting the height of a seat within a vehicle. More particularly, this invention relates to a mounting for a vehicle seat with an adjustment assembly having a torque tube and assist spring for moving a vehicle seat bottom from a lowered position to a raised position.
Seat adjustment assemblies used to adjust the position of seats within vehicles in various directions are generally well known. Most arrangements provide for a seat to be moved or adjusted in forward and rearward directions within a vehicle.
In many circumstances, it is desirable to have a seat adjustment assembly that can vertically move a seat between lowered and raised positions. Such an arrangement is necessary, for example, to accommodate vehicle drivers that are of varying heights.
Manual adjustment assemblies that are provided for adjusting vehicle seat positions are often complex. This is especially true when the adjustment assemblies include the capability for moving the seat bottom vertically with respect to the vehicle. When an occupant is seated on the seat bottom and wants to raise the seat, the adjustment assembly must be capable of assisting the occupant to lift the weight of the seat and the weight of the occupant. Thus, the adjustment assembly must be easily operated and durable. These complex mounting assemblies require a great number of components, which increases the assembly time and the overall cost of the seat assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a simplified and inexpensive manual adjustment assembly for a vehicle seat that includes adjustment capability for easily moving a seat in a vertical direction when occupied. It is also desirable for the adjustment assembly to be durable, easy to operate, and quiet.